Everyday Routine
by Kry Angel
Summary: Princess Evelyn is 14 and still in search of her own adventure. When she meets Prince Zarian she discovers an adventure but not the kind that she imagined. Will she be able to overcome the odds and rule the kingdom her mother left her?
1. The Prince Arrives

I sat there not daring to move an inch for fear that she would spot me. Of course you are wondering who the she is that I am referring to. Well to answer your question she is my governess, Ms. Charmaine. I was being my usual somewhat playful self and decided to run away from her. I get tired of the endless lessons about things that I will most certainly never use. My father insists on these lessons. He is a dear but you know how parents can be, boring and overprotective. That describes my father completely. He was not always this way. He used to be full of energy and laughter that is until my mother died. My mother was Queen Ella. My father is King Char. I'm sure you've heard the story so I won't bother telling you about it. I am 14, and still searching for my own adventure. The closest that I have come are these almost daily games that I play with my governess. She doesn't consider them games but in her terms "A way to avoid my lessons." which is partly true. I don't mind the lessons much it's just the lack of entertainment. I used to have friends; they were the children of the servants in the palace. Over the years they moved away. I suppose they got tired of the lack of entertainment also. Or at least that's how I see it.  
  
"Princess Evelyn! Where are you? We must finish your lessons." Charmaine shrieked as she ran -while still managing to be graceful and dignified- around the garden looking for me.  
  
This game went like everyone I got tired of hearing her shrieking for me so I gave in and finished my lessons. This day was different though........ I couldn't quite place it but there seemed to be less people around the garden.  
  
"Princess Evelyn. You are asked to come to the entrance hall immediately. We have a guest. Prince Zarian is here and your father expects you there to greet him." Said a servant.  
  
That was why there were less people in the garden I concluded. Everyone was preparing the castle for his visit. I knew that I was forgetting something. I walked up the garden path and into he castle. The entrance way was a short walk from here. I walked through the ill lit corridors and prayed that he wouldn't stay long. I had never met him but I had never been very fond of princes. They always seemed so dull and stiff. I was the exact opposite. I was like my mother. I hated all the formalities of being royalty but I was born into it so I suppose I would have to get used to it. As I came up to the entrance I saw my father standing there stiffly with his hands behind his back and his feet parted slightly in his own stiff fashion. When I got to the door I stood by my father. He nodded to me in acknowledgement and continued to stare at the door almost impatiently.  
  
"Princess stand up strait don't slump over. You are a princess not a hunchback." Charmaine told me in an impatient matter. I could tell that she too was not looking forward to this meeting.  
  
When he finally walked through the door I gasped. I had never seen a more handsome man in my life. My father was good looking but he was nothing compared to Prince Zarian. Zarian had black hear, ocean blue eyes, and stood about 5'11". He bowed when he walked up to my father and me.  
  
"Hello, Prince Zarian. Welcome to Frell." My father said in his very stiff manner. "Thank you, Your Highness." The prince replied. He turned towards me and said "Hello Princess Evelyn. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed and I curtsied "Welcome, Prince Zarian. It is a pleasure to meet you also." I answered him politely.  
  
Which was completely out of my nature. My father seemed to follow my thoughts and smiled slightly.  
  
"Come Prince Zarian. I will show you to your rooms. After you are settled you can join me and my daughter for dinner." My father told him. "Thank You I would enjoy sharing dinner with you. I am quite tired and in need of refreshing after my ride here." He bowed to me once more and then my father took him up the staircase and to the guest wing.  
  
I went up to my room to get ready for our dinner. Which was not normal for me but I had never had a very cute prince joining us for dinner. I dressed in my favorite gown. A pale blue with pearls sown into the bodice. I had to wear my tiara also because I was expected to on formal occasions. This occasion was not quite so formal but I was going to be in the presence of royalty. When I was finally ready I walked -as gracefully as I could manage- down the slightly curving stairway and to the doors of the dining room. The guard at the door announced me.  
  
"Her highness Princess Evelyn."  
  
When I walked through the door I saw that Prince Zarian was the only one there. He bowed to me and I curtsied in return.  
  
"Hello Prince Zarian. I hope that you found your rooms to your liking."  
  
He smiled his gorgeous smile and said "Yes Princess I did. You look very beautiful, please sit down."  
  
I blushed as he said this and sat down across from him and to the left of my father's chair, which was at the head of the table. As I sat there I tried to come up with something to say to make conversation but could think of absolutely nothing. A guard opened the door and announced that the King would not be joining us because he had just received a very important guest.  
  
"Well since father isn't coming we can begin to eat."  
  
I rang the bell that was at the end of the table and two servants appeared carrying the food. Once we began to eat I started a casual conversation.  
  
"What do you plan on doing while you are here and how long will you be staying?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know what I will be doing perhaps you could help me find something fun to do. I had planned this visit as somewhat of a vacation. I will be staying for two moths or maybe longer if I can persuade my mother to let me stay away from my duties that long. What is there to do here?" He replied.  
  
"There is horseback riding, swimming, and I'm sure you can talk some of the older boys to come with you to hunt. There will also be a ball tomorrow night in honor of your visit. Other than that I don't know what there is to do. I never get a day off from my studies." I answered.  
  
"You will just have to skip them tomorrow and go horseback riding and swimming with me." He said.  
  
"Ok. I do get really tired of Charmaine always screeching when I hid from her. When do you want to go?" I asked.  
  
"I will meet you at the stable at 10:00am. After that we can swim." He replied.  
  
I had already finished my meal and rang the bell for the servants to take the dishes away. When I stood Prince Zarian stood also.  
  
"May I escort you to your room Princess?" He asked as he held out his arm to me.  
  
"Yes, you may. Thank You." I answered him as I took his arm.  
  
The guard opened the door and Zarian escorted me up the stairs. When we reached my room he kissed my cheek and walked back to his rooms. 


	2. A Day At The Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted, but I do own all of the new characters.  
  
Small note: Thanks for the reviews and comments. All of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to add it. I have been having a very busy summer.  
  
Chapter 2: A Day At the Lake  
  
When I woke up the next morning I checked the time. It was 8:30. I still had plently of time to get ready. I took a quick bath and dressed in my riding clothes. I brushed my long chocolate brown hair and put on a small amount of makeup. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin before I went to the stables to have my horse saddled. My horse was completly white, and her name was snowy. The horse that I had saddled for Prince Zarian was completly black and his name was midnight. I had not told anyone of my day off from my studies. I decided that I would make them worry. The castle cound use some action, and I was going to be the one to give it to them. Charmaine would have a fit and I wish that I could be there to see the look on her face when I don't show up. She will be furious! I would be gone and she would not be able to think of a single place that I could go. According to her there was nothing to do other than study at least for me to do anyways.  
  
"Princess! Are you here?" I could hear the stable hand walking around. I hid from him and as soon as he was gone I got the saddles from there shelves and put them on the horses. Of course you are thinking this is a very unprincess like thing that I am doing, but I prefer to do it my self. Plus noone will be able to tell were I have gone if they do not know that my horse is gone. Someone will discover the horses are missing sooner or later but not soon enough!  
  
"Princess Evelyn! Its me Zarian. Where are you?" "I am here." I said as I walked up to him. "Everyone in the castle was worried that you had run off somewhere. If I didn't know where you were going to be I would have been looking for you too." "You didn't say anything to them did you? If Charmaine hears she will go balistic." "Um..... I told her where you were. I'm so sorry I didn't know that you didn't want them to know." "Don't worry about it, it will just make it even more fun! You probably are wondering why I don't want them to know. It's because I have spent practically my whole life searching for my own adventure, and I have grasped on to every single exciting thing that I can. I want them to worry. It makes the whole thing more fun and exciting." "Well we better go now then cause shes coming and she doesn't look to happy!" We jumped onto the horses and rode out of the stable.  
  
"Princess Evelyn get back here right now! You are in so much trouble! Pincess get back here this instant!" I turned around and saw her running after us. I kicked my horse into a gallop, and yelled at Prince Zarian to go faster. "Bye Charmaine! I'll be back later! Don't wait for me!" I yelled back to her.  
  
"Prince Zarian! Follow me I know were we should go! Theres a lake not very far from here!" I yelled to him. I had to yell so that he could hear me. "Ok That sounds good to me." He yelled back. "And you can stop calling me Prince Zarian. It's just Zarian."  
  
Once we reached the lake that we were going to we dismounted, tied up our horses, and took off there saddles. I took off my shoes and socks and sat on the edge of the pond and put my feet in the cool crystal water. I used to come here all the time with my mother when I was younger. I miss her smiling, and always cheerful face. Even in death she was smiling. She kept telling me stories of when she was younger and she told me how her mother died. My mother died on her birthday, from some sickness that they would not name. They thought that I was much to young to understand. They still think that I am to young to understand.  
  
I was interupted from my thoughts when Zarian began to talk to me. "Princess, I am sorry to interupt your thoughts but I was wondering how old you are." "I am 14. How old are you? And you can stop calling me Princess. My friends call me Eve." "I am 17. What were you thinking about?" "I was thinking about my mother. She died when I was 9. I don't know how though they never told me." "My mother used to talk about how funny Queen Ella was. She said that once when she was younger your mother used to entertain her at banquets, while High Chancellor Thomas spoke, or wrather droned on about one subject or another. Thats were they met. At a banquet. My mother was becoming wrather bored of his chatter so she decided to go and meet your mother. They became very close friends after that. She used to come visit all of the time. I even slid down the stairs with her once. You remind me of her. You have her endless energy." I used to not like to talk about my mother, but now I didnt mind so much because it helped to hear about all of the good things she did and all of the people she reached.  
  
I smiled at him and looked back at the almost cloudless sky. 'I think I'm statrting to like him' I thought to myself. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I was pushed into the clear waters of the lake. I resurfaced gasping and screaming. I looked over at him and saw that he was laughing.  
  
"Zarian! I'm going to get you!"  
  
I got out of the water, walked over to him and pushed him in. Now it was my turn to laugh. Or at least it would have been if he came up as soon as he went under. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to come up, but he never did. I dove in after him, and began swimming around looking for him. I felt something grab me and when I resurfaced I was standing face to face with Zarian.  
  
"Why didnt you come up you scared me. I thought you had drowned or something." "You were worried about me huh?" he asked me arrogantly "I was just worried that I would have to go back up to the castle and explain to my father why you were not with me. He would have been very mad."  
  
I stopped talking because I noticed that he was staring at me.  
  
"Why are you staring?" "You don't look to bad when your all wet."  
  
I blushed at this comment and thought 'You don't look to bad yourself.' I was thinking about how good he looked wet when all of the sudden I felt he fingers tilt my head up to look at him. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I was a short, sweet kiss that left me blushing.  
  
"You look good when you blush too." "What time is it?" "It's about 4:00. Why?" "We need to get back to the castle and get ready for your welcoming ball." "You'll dance with me won't you?" He asked "Yeh, sure."  
  
We got out of the water and resaddled our horses and rode back up to the castle. But if we would have been paying attention we would have noticed the small band of theives following us. 


	3. The Ball

Chapter 3: The Ball  
  
When Zarian and I returned to the castle we both went up to our rooms to get ready for the ball. I decided to wear a white satin gown. I had my hair fixed so that it was curled in riglets. I also decided to wear my favorite tiara, it is silver with diamonds, saphires, and pearls. My shoes had small heals on them and also had pearls on them. When it was time for me to be announced I went down the stairs and to the doors of the ball room.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Her Highness Princess of Kyrria Princess Evelyn." The announcer said  
  
When I walked down the staircase in the ball room I saw that Zarian wasn't there yet. I smiled and nodded my head regally at some of the people there. I then made my way over to the throne to sit by my father. When I sat down the announcer spoke again.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. His Highness Prince of Ayortha Prince Zarian."  
  
I looked up to see him walking down the stairs looking as handsom as ever. He was dressed in midnight blue, and had a small circlet of gold on his head to show that he would be king someday. He did the same as I did, smiled and nodded to the people. He looked up and saw me and made his way over to me. He walked up to me and bowed. I stood and curtsied in return, and he held out his hand. I took his and and walked with him around the ballroom. The orchestra began to play and Zarian asked me to dance. I said yes and we began to dance. We danced a slow sarabande. I could not ignore my duty as princess, and so I had to dance with several other men. When I was finally able to dance with Zarian again we danced an allemande.  
  
"You are a very good dancer Eve." "Thank you. I have Charmaine for a teacher so its kind of hard not to be."  
  
We talked and danced for a long time. I had fun with him. He was very different from all of the other princes that I had met. I think that I am starting to like him....as more than just a friend. But I don't know how he feels about me. He did kiss me. But he could have been playing. He did look kind of serious but..... Oh I don't know what to think. It's all so confusing. One second I'm hating princes and the next I starting to like them. I stopped dancing as I heard the announcer speak.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, Highnesses. Dinner is served." The announcer announced.  
  
I sat to the left of my father and Zarian sat on his right. When father began eating the rest of us began also. While I ate I thought about everything that had happened. I was kissed, I danced with Zarian, and I was told that I was a good dancer. I thought that I was an awful dancer. I had to struglle not to fall the whole time. I had become better about my clumsiness. When everyone was done eating the people began to dance onece more.  
  
I danced with Zarian several more times but onece more I had to stop ignoring my duties and dance with the other people too. I kept looking over at Zarian and he was turning down all of the offers of dances. I noticed that he kept looking over at me. Once I caught his attention and he mouthed to me that he wanted to meet me in the garden in 15 minutes. I sat down in a chair and began to think of why Zarian would want to meet me in the gardens.  
  
"Princess will you do me the honor of a dance?" I looked up to see who the speaker was. It was a tall blonde man. I could tell by looking at him that he was not the kind of person that would normally be invited to a ball. He had a kind of rugged look about him. I nodded my head reluctanly. While we danced we chatted about small things.  
  
"Princess would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" He asked me. I said yes and we walked outside. He let me to the farthest end of the garden and sat down on a bench. I was thinking that Zarian would be out here to meet me soon and I would have to get away from this guy. The weird part was he didnt even tell me his name. He leaned over and kissed me. I slapped him and stood up. When I started to walk away he grabbed me. I screamed and then everything went black.  
  
Zarian heard her scream as he was walking around the garden and he ran to see what was going on. He came to the edge of the garden and saw someone carrying Eve.  
  
"Stop right there and let Eve go!" He yelled at the mysterious man. "If you want your precious Princess your going to have to come find her!" The man yelled back. He handed Eve to one of his men on the other side of the garden wall. He then jumped over the wall and ran away. Zarian ran into the ball room and told the king what happened.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am sorry but the ball is over. The Pincess has been kidnapped." King Char announced to the shocked group of people. 


End file.
